The Beast Within
by LiLBurr
Summary: Midori Nagamori—Great Granddaughter to the First Hokage—was considered a normal child amongst her home—the Village Hidden in the Mountains. On one fateful night, her home was destroyed and she was left alone, until a woman by the name of Aki Yakori took her under her wing and raised the young child as one of her own. (Note: This is an AU partially!)


This, my dear readers, is my first time ever attempting to write my very own fan-fiction. If anyone has some helpful tips on how to improve, it'd be much appreciated. :3 Leave comments and vote-it will help keep me motivated, so please, help keep me motivated. o,o

There are only some changes in this Canon filled world, I'm sure you'll take notice in the first chapter, but hell it's a fan-fiction. It'll all be explained later on in the story and I do know my fair share about the Canon universe, I just added a new twist. ^~^

I am also making some tweaks here and there, but have faith in me, I know exactly what I've got planned. c;

Also if you see me put a phrase in italics, that means it's a thought of a character, they are NOT speaking aloud. For example: I love chocolate.

That's just what the character is thinking! :D

~Extra Note from - ehh "MethodOfInsanity": Please comment on what you like or don't like, hell even a "Good job" will suffice. But please - your reviews gives us pop-tarts and we like pop-tarts ;~;

[Third Person POV]

"Get out of your home, now!" the panicked deep, masculine voice of a man said with a shout, as he repeatedly pounded his fist on the wooden front door.

Upstairs, the brown-haired man-that had been sleeping peacefully-awoke and immediately sprang from his slumber. He looked down at his blonde wife-who was resting calmly and clearly unaffected by the uproar taking place outside-and shook his head then started to roughly rock her back and forth.

She was about to swat his pestering hands off and yell in protest until she, too, heard the terrified screams of villagers and their frantic feet racing down the paved streets. She merely glimpsed at her husband, a paled expression of fear etched on her face and quickly threw the covers off of her slim figure and began to change into attire suited for combat, as her husband slipped out of his pajama bottoms into one as well.

What's going on? They wouldn't have . . . They couldn't have? The woman internally wondered, her brows furrowed in slight anger and agitation.

Her husband looked to her as he tugged his mesh top over his head. "Do you think they -" The wife's subtle nod quickly cut off her husband's question.

Damn them. thought the husband, angrily.

Once they were dressed, the duo ran to their bedroom door, flinging it open-only to reveal their seven-year old son holding their two-year old daughter's hand. The young boy's blue eyes glistened with fear and worry, while his sister's droopy, sleepy green ones stared at her hurried parents; unemotionally.

"Ichiro!" his father exclaimed. "What's going on?!" he questioned in a panicked manner, while trying to peer out of the window nearest to his right.

"Father, something's attacking the village." said Ichiro, causing his father's eyes to widen in disbelief.

Was we right then? he wondered.

He glanced to his wife, who seemed petrified by the information their son had just given them, and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ayama, we have to do something about it."

Ayama quickly clasped her husband's slender, yet strong hand, and carried her forest orbs up to stare fearfully up into her husband's deep brown ones. "But Shin; what do we do about Ichiro and Midori?" Ayama inquired.

Shin shifted his gaze down to his worried tawny-haired son. "Ichiro, do you think you could keep watch of your sister and come with us?" Ichiro nodded slowly, rather unsure with whether or not his father's decision was considered to be wise in this situation.

"Good! Now let's go." Shin squawked as he swiftly grabbed of Ayama and Ichiro's shoulders, swiftly leading his family.

As Shin opened the door it revealed a horrendous sight: lifeless, bloodied bodies were littering the streets, most were covered in dirt and rubble, while some had large planks of wood or metal bars protruding from various parts of them. Ayama released a terrified gasp as her eyes spotted a familiar young man of his mid-twenties, lying on his back with a steel pipe through his midsection. His long, straight platinum hair was filled with mud and his masculine, yet youthful face-ghostly from all of the blood loss. She angrily bundled her hands into fists and rushed over to his mortally wounded body.

"Kohaku!" she shouted, as she dropped to her knees beside of his nearly-lifeless form.

Kohaku struggled as he brought his emerald eyes over to his shocked sister, "Ay-ayam-ma," he coughed out a gob of crimson and continued. "Ar-are you o-okay?" he asked tiredly, causing her eyes to fill with tears at her brother's sickly appearance.

"Yes," she whispered with a small, affectionate smile; Kohaku returned the tiny expression of affection. The tears began cascading down her cheeks when her dying brother gently placed a kind, weakened hand on it.

"A-ayama, pl-please d-don't . . . cry, e-ev-everything will be f-fine, j-just d-don't . . . die y-yet and kill that . . . Demon."

Ayama quickly cupped her compassionate hands over her brother's hand. "Kohaku, please . . . stop talking, you're putting too much strain on your body." she said, softly.

"Ayama, I . . . love y-you," Kohaku trailed off as his arm went limp and his eyes lost all trace of life; a small lone tear trickled from the corner of his blank emerald orbs and fell from the side of his cheekbone and met the soft earth below.

"No! Kohaku!" Ayama shouted, slamming her palms down on the ground as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Why?!" she demanded angrily, glaring at the foundation beside of her brother, as if it had brought about his wretched death.

Shin hesitantly made his way over to his grieving wife, a frown etched upon his lips as his two children stayed behind and observed with saddened eyes at the death of their uncle.

Shin affectionately placed a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ayama. I know your brother was very protective over you and that you loved one another very much, but if we stay here, we'll end up just like him and all the rest." he attempted to sound as sympathetic and as reasonable as one loving husband could with his spoken words.

"Shin," she began, her sobbing subsiding and now turning into low sniffles. "He was my twin-he was always there for me; when we were in the womb and as children . . . and as adults." she wiped at some of the tears with her long ebony sleeve and continued. "He told me that . . . it wasn't a human attacking the village," her shoulders stiffened as she brought her gaze back to her caring husband. "but a demon." she ended, making Shin's gaze fall to his white shinobi-sandaled feet.

How could it come to this? he pondered mentally, spacing out for a moment. Coming back, he quickly grabbed ahold of her hand, tugging Ayama to her feet. "Let's go, Ichiro!" he shouted to their young boy, as he and his wife took the lead; they sped through the streets in search of any survivors and the demon responsible for such destruction.

"Shin, Ayama!" a frantic caramel-eyed man yelled.

Shin looked over to a large burning house and noticed his brother's long black hair that was filled with ash; his mesh top had been sliced in several different places-an individual bloody scrape in each one and a rather large gash on his lower left arm.

"Daitaro! Where is everyone?!" Shin asked, causing his fellow Nagamori's face to take on a rather mournful expression.

"They're dead." he muttered, glancing at the ground, then back to his elder sibling. "Are you going to fight it?!" Daitaro inquired, eagerly.

Shin subtly bobbed his head in reply.

Daitaro's eyes took on a dark gleam as he spoke. "Good! I plan to take that damned bastard down with you, he stole nearly everything from me!"

Shin smirked deviously to himself, but only because now his family wouldn't be completely alone in this fight-his best friend and brother would be right by their side.

"Daitaro, where is the demon?" inquired Shin in a determined manner with furrowed brows.

In return, the charcoal-haired man pointed northeast-towards the edge of the Buta no Hinasho mountains that surrounded their village.

"Right!" Shin barked, waving his family along. They sprinted, not wishing to waste anymore time for the beast to cause any further chaos in their already demolished village.

Ayama then looked up at her husband through frustrated eyes, her straight medium length blonde hair lashing about wildly behind her as she ran. "Shin, how do you plan to destroy this demon, exactly?" Knowing how her husband could be when it came to answering a serious question, she made sure to emphasize the word to draw his attention back at her.

Shin glanced over his right shoulder at her. "We're not going to destroy it," he smirked. "We're going to seal the damned thing!"

"And just exactly who do you plan to seal this demon in, Shin?!" she demanded, angrily.

"You're going to hate me for it . . . I know, but you'll have to forgive me . . . We'll have to use Ichiro and Midori, they're our only hop-!"

"They're our only children too; unless you'd forgotten that fact, Shin!" Ayama retorted with grit teeth, then glanced back at her two children; Ichiro was tugging along her small daughter and from the pained look on Midori's face, she wouldn't be able to run much longer.

Shin dropped his gaze to the dirt-covered pavement below him, his dark brows firmly knitted together, It has to be done. he internally reasoned, not caring to speak aloud.

Ayama's normally calm, peaceful voice was now filled with malice and spite. "Why do their lives have to be ruined?! It's too much of a burden for them to bear alone!"

Shin shook his head and continued running before peering back over his shoulder at his now-agitated wife. "My love, that's not true . . . they'll have each other . . . it's for the best so have some faith in them, they're our children after all." he faintly smiled at her before looking ahead of himself again.

His words reassured her slightly, for a tiny hint of a smile was playing at the edges of her lips.

"Shin, there it is!" Daitaro,who was in lead of the group, shouted as the group rushed through the white village gates with the kanji (の山) for mountain written in gray on them.

Shin stared at the beast for a moment, before he shouted, "Good! Let's get that bastard sealed!"

Though Shin and Daitaro hated to admit it-the demon was quite fearsome. If its size wasn't enough to account for, its appearance sure did. The creature appeared to be a gargantuan wolf-like being, it had ten tails and a coarse, charcoal coat, with eyes that were a vibrant golden color.

Lashing its tails about in agitation, the monstrous canine released a vicious, ear-piercing howl as a long, sharp spear stabbed its right front paw. Raising the injured extremity to his agape mouth, he slammed it shut, snapping the weapon like a toothpick.

Midori's legs fiercly quivered when her forest eyes spotted the colossal creature that stood higher than the nearest mountain, fear immediately forcing her tiny limbs to halt from their running pace. Ichiro stopped alongside her; he'd never seen Midori so frightened and it truly pained him to see his only sibling like this.

He would give his very life, just to make sure she would always be safe and free from harm. Calmly dropping down to his knees, he looked into her terrified eyes and placed his hands on both of her tiny, fragile shoulders. "Midori, everything's going to be fine, come on; I won't let anything happen to you . . . I promise."

The young blonde hugged her brave older brother. "Could you carry me, nii-san?" she asked through her quiet, timid voice, nuzzling her small face into his chest.

"Of course, I will kiddo." he said and sent her a closed eye smile. Ichiro ruffled her shoulder-length hair playfully as he took her toddler body into his arms; he ran towards the demon-easily catching up to his parents and Daitaro. After all, his father hadn't trained him to be a turtle.

Ayama's eyes widened with shock as a young male clad in battle attire of the Village Hidden in the Mountains (black ankle length shinobi sandals, a long sleeve mesh top, and white sweatpant-like bottoms) mangled remains came into her view.

"Takeo," she whispered remorsefully to herself, taking in the eighteen-year old's dead condition. "Rest easy, fellow Namikaze."

The wolf glared down at Shin and Daitaro as they came into his view. "Ha! You puny, pathetic humans; you're nothing more than mere insects to me!" the tailed beast laughed through its malevolent voice. His attention-only slightly-fell to a young brown-haired boy carrying a small blonde-haired child. "Why bring your offspring to fight as well? From what I see, they are not even capable of fighting a mighty being, such as myself?!" he shouted, lashing his tails about in annoyance, one of them almost catching Ayama as she rushed over to take a defensive stance in front of her helpless kids.

Losing interest in the family below his large front paws, he glared down at Daitaro, who was performing swift hand signs.

"Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!" he shouted as his arm engulfed with branches-lengthening out and striking the beast on its chest. Causing it to let out an enraged growl, to return the blow, the wolf launched its massive paw at him, his claws landed a devastating blow to Daitaro's torso.

Stopping fifteen feet away from the unnatural creature, Shin glared at its large, furry body. "You foul beast, understand one thing: They are not your opponents-I am!" he proclaimed with complete confidence as he started performing his own set of hand signs, muttering them each under his breath.

Ayama glanced down to Ichiro, who had released his sister to sit behind him and was now staring at the demon with disbelieving eyes. "Your father will make everything better, I promise." she smiled.

Ichiro felt no need to reply to his, clearly worried, mother so he continued on watching the scene unfold before his very eyes.

This pathetic mortal is only the distraction, the beast thought, bringing his full attention back to the four behind him, he took notice of the young man with long brown hair performing a familiar set of hand signs. The wolf's eyes then widened in realization.

"A sealing jutsu," he muttered; the ten-tails snarled his lips, whipping one of his dark tails at Shin to ultimately crush him. "Repulsive humans!" it shouted.

"No!" Ayama exclaimed as she raced towards her endangered husband, only for herself to get caught in the horrendous blow, though she had successfully knocked her husband out of the way.

Midori was too young to comprehend what had just occurred, but for Ichiro . . . it was like time had slowed down as his mother was crushed by the large black tail of the demon.

Shin swiftly whirled his head around to search for his wife, when he only sees the bloodstained earth, his eyes waver violently as realization dons on him. She . . . no . . . Ayama . . . Why? he thought, tears now filling his wavering dark eyes.

"Ayama, wh-" Shin's question was cut off by a large lump coming up through his throat, releasing what felt like a cough, was instead a heap of crimson liquid. Glancing down to his side, he noticed that he had suffered a deadly gash.

I-I must get up, for . . . Midori and Ichiro.

He struggled to push himself from the ground to his hands and knees, the pain growing more and more excruciating to bear. Gritting his teeth, he mustered the strength to stand once more, knowing it was to be his last battle, he was sure as hell going to make it count.

"Dad." Ichiro choked out, his tears flowing freely from his ocean eyes.

Shin weakly brought his hands up together, for one last set of handsigns. "Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu." Shin muttered, with ease he managed to split the juubi's chakra in half-sealing the yang chakra from the ten tails within his son had caused Ichiro to fall unconscious.

The juubi released an enraged howl as he shrunk in size, now only half its original form. "You mortal . . . shall pay dearly for this!" barked the beast-whose fur had lost its charcoal color and was now as white as snow, the wolf then lunged itself towards the unsuspecting children, releasing a vicious growl as it did so.

Shin-thinking quickly-performed a different set of hand signs and shouted, "Senju Art: Rise of the Mother Tree!" His jutsu had summoned up a colossal tree that entangled its branches tightly around the large house-sized wolf; containing its arms and legs from landing a blow on his children.

"I . . . Don't think so you bas-tard!" Shin shouted, tiredly as he performed the same sealing jutsu hand signs from moments earlier. "You were a mistake to this world; now be sealed." he whispered as the wolf's body turned nearly-transparent and flew into Midori's abdomen-the young girl had oddly managed to retain her consciousness. Shin fell to his hands and knees, coughing up heaps of blood to the ground. He glanced over to Midori and smiled, faintly. "Good . . . lu-uck, Mido-ri," he looked over to his unconscious son. "Ichi-ro." Shin's arms and legs gave way and he fell to the ground-his fading eyes still lingering on his children. "I lo-ove you bo-both." he whispered as he closed his eyes and gave into the tranquil death.

Two hours had passed since that fateful encounter, the sun had risen and was now shivering through the mountain's sharp ridges-its warming rays of light landing brilliantly on Daitaro's face.

The heat had awoken him from his feigned death, he peered over to the far ground and noticed his dead brother's lying peacefully on his stomach. Struggling to stand up, he limped over to Ichiro and Midori, who appeared to be unscathed from the huge event. As he neared Shin's motionless body, he peered down at it. "I hope you did the right thing brother, may you rest well."

With those parting words, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest, falling ungracefully to his knees he coughed up a fair amount of blood.

"Looks like this is it for me, huh?" He peered over his shoulder and looked at the young toddler, who was scanning her surroundings with large, forest eyes.

He slowly stood back to his feet and stumbled over to her, sitting down in between Ichiro and Midori, he said, "You both . . . ha-had some very," he coughed up more blood. "Brave and strong parents. I hope some day you b-both grow up to be as . . . great as they were." Midori stared curiously up at Daitaro as he struggled with his words because of the large gash across his torso. "The least I . . . could do, is . . . a picture with you." said Daitaro with a tiny, blood-covered smile.

Crawling over to Shin, he reached into his black flak jacket's pocket, pulling out his brother's wallet, he crawled back over to the two children and opened the wallet, revealing a family portrait.

Photo: A beautiful sunset was in the background, shining brightly through the mountains' diversity of trees. Midori was only a few days old and was wrapped in a white blanket in her mother's arms. Ichiro, as a five year old, smiled happily at the small blonde infant. Shin and Ayama were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, both with an affectionate smile etched upon their lips.

"I wish . . . the both of . . . you . . . a good . . . life and . . . Stay safe." he smiled solemnly as he placed the photo in the small toddler's hands. Daitaro slowly lied down upon the soft earth and stared up at the clouds. "Good bye, Ichiro . . . Mi-midori." he whispered as his eyes drooped from the fatal loss of blood, until they eventually closed for one final slumber.

If you wish to finish this story then I suggest you go to and check out "The_Narutard"! :)


End file.
